Labyrinth of Doom
by Jazebeth
Summary: Allen finally realized his fate as Destroyer of Time was not a laughing matter. Moreover, with people hot in his tail, he was left with no one to trust to. He started with removing one of the obstacles to win the war. Semi-AU, following the manga until some points. Thriller, Psychology, Mind-Play, Crime, Possible character death. Dark Themes
1. Choice

**Loud And Clear**

* * *

"… Did you hear me, Walker? The Ark needs to…" Allen tuned Leverrier down. In all honesty, he didn't want to hear anything from this man mouth, he's sick of it –The man went on and on about how he could turn into a Noah and kill all of them, therefore, he _needs_ to be watched 24/7-, he had actually considered to just run away from the Order and went on with his life –not that he have any of it since he still had a war to settle-.

"… also, your checkups are going to prove if you're innocent…" there the Hitler went on again, can he just shut it? Apparently, the man didn't have that word on his dictionary.

In the past two hour, Allen had waste his time to listen to the annoying snake man as he delivered _words of justice –_yeah, right—to the host of Neah. The white haired teen could do nothing –none of them can—as Leverrier announced to the four generals that Allen Walker will be held as a traitor until further notice, which Bak and Komui objected.

Allen had enough of this. He was not going to make his whole purpose of living being crushed by this man.

And so, the cursed teen activated his Innocence, Crown Clown, and in the blink of an eye, had the Snake's throat between his claw-like hand and clutched it until his throat draws blood. Allen didn't care about the fresh blood dripping ever so slowly between his fingers; he's more interested in what the man had said.

"… with this, you're going to be executed… you know that right?" Allen snapped his hand, cutting the Snake head off, which rolled away on the floor.

"Even without being killed by me, you still wanted my head," it was not a question, it was a statement.

A scream tore through the meeting as the head Branch finally realized the threat in his action. Even Komui was sitting as still as a statue, body trembling by fear, face paled as second ticks by, and mumbling incoherent things before he stared at Allen, questions clear in his eyes.

"Why would I work with someone who wanted me dead?" it answered their question, even just a bit. Still, they just could not believe the sweet and kind hearted being like Allen could kill _human_ without second though.

"Even I could tell the excitement in your eyes," he directed his gaze to all of them, "when I killed this bastard, so we're even."

Before anyone could object at the last statement, Allen had summoned a gate and then proceeds to walk through it.

"Oh, before I forget," the white haired teen had grabbed the microphone and said, "For anyone who heard this, I want to let you know that anyone who hunted me down," this one seemed to be directed at Lenalee, "are going to be killed, either by me or the Noah," A lot of people gasped at this –had he finally lost it that he was admitting he was siding with the Noah?- "or maybe Apocryphos," Allend added as after though.

"Either way, I have clearly stated that I will retire from Black Order, and fight the Millenium Earl by myself, if you interfere with my ways, I will personally use you as a decoy to the Noah, is that clear?" he pointedly looked at Komui who nodded, albeit hesitating.

"Oh, and one more thing, I will cut off all access with the ark, so if any of you that was still using _my _Ark, may as well leave, if you don't want to stuck there forever that's it," Allen gave the microphone back at Link, who still had not comprehend that his charge had finally lost it.

Allen walked through the gate and mumbled something before the gates disappeared. All access is on his hand now.

_No one could change him._

_No one could tell him what to do._

_No one would be able to control him._

_No one would interfere with him._

_He could do whatever he pleases._

_No one will tell him killing other humans was a sin._

_Because he's not a human anymore._

_It's just him, the Noah, Apocryphos, and the third side of the war._

_He's by himself now._

* * *

AN: I'm supposed to study as my finals are due this week, but alas, this fic just have to be written.

Thank you for Reading!


	2. Moving Along

_Now what?_

It's been a while since Allen had left the Black Order, opting to stay at the Ark for a couple more days. While he was glad that the only one who had access on this Ark was few chosen people, he was feeling rather lonely on the ghost town.

_I could just choose some place to settle on for the time being._

_But… it would get ugly if either the Earl or Black Order find me._

_What if I just stay here forever? That's ridiculous, my life would mean nothing._

_Not that it has purpose anyway…_

_What am I thinking? I was the Destroyer of Time of God's sake!_

_But I don't want to waste my life on people who don't appreciate it._

_Then what about that arm you ask? _

Allen smirked to himself as image of him saving the world; it was funny seeing the faces of people who once despise him were gaping up at him in awe. It's disgusting.

_Human was sure a disgusting race… don't you think?_

_True, throw a bone at them and they'll swarm at it. I always wondered how such a race could survive for over millennia years._

_Maybe they used their brain? No idea._

A loud grumbling forced Allen to come to his senses. The white haired boy looked down on his stomach, it grumbled for few moments and then the ghost town was silent again.

"I suppose I need something to eat… come on Tim, we're going to grab some food-"

Silence.

"Oi, Tim, are you here?"

No answer.

"Fine, I'm going then, you know where to look for me." He sighed, the golden ball will appear out of nowhere again, just like… every time Allen left without him.

Allen concentrated on opening a gate on some deserted places –he didn't want to alert any Exorcist that was standing by that was likely had been told to kill him on site, which he was sure-, thankfully, living with Cross has it benefits as it was easy to find such a remote area.

The ark gate opened moments later and Allen recognize it as few of his Master favorite place to hide out of the Order's gasp, a red light district on outskirt of London.

What was he thinking, you ask? According to his Master, the Black Order was stupid enough to overlook this place as they tried to convince themselves that Cross wouldn't hide in such dangerously close place to the Headquarter's. Now he started to understand why his Master hated the Black Order aside from the lack of alcohol and women, they lack common sense!

"Hey, ol' man!" a guff voice shouted on a far side of an alleyway. Allen sighed, does his hair attract that much trouble? The white haired teen pretended he didn't hear anything and proceed to leave as soon as possible.

The man halted, he though this person was some rich old man and he were thinking of robbing him. Instead, he was face to face with a teenager that probably no older than fifteen. He regained his composure however, when he saw the teen made a move to walk away from him. Then an idea struck him. He grinned.

"Didn't ya hear me?!" Allen turned around to face the other man… or what he guessed to be man.

The man that had called him had well built, dirty brown hair that was tied in low pony tail that reached his hips, and light blue eyes. Though the weird part was this man was wearing pink dress and black trench coat to cover it up.

"What did you need of me, sir?" Allen asked as politely as possible, he didn't want to attract some unwanted attention by making a scene here, not yet.

The man looked him up from head to toe, thumb in chin as he observed Allen form for the second time before he smirked.

"Come with me for a sec," the man ordered, grabbing Allen's arm and leading him to some deserted alleyways.

The clown had a bad feeling about this.

He regretted choosing this place to grab some decent meal.

~oXo~

"Did you find him?" Lenalee asked to some Finder who accompanied Lavi on his last mission, hoping to at least find some clue on where on earth Allen was.

Lavi just shook his head disdainfully, he didn't dare to look at Lenalee in the eye. Lenalee face fell, she was having her hopes high.

"We'll find him later, Lenalee… I'm sure he'll be back as usual, like he usually did…"

Lenalee nodded, she wasn't sure if Lavi was reassuring her or himself.

She stared at Johnny for a few moments before she shook her head, the message was clear, they hadn't found Allen yet. Among other members of the Order, Johnny was one of the people who still sought after Allen, the other member had given up the hope on searching the Destroyer of Time, opting to do their usual work without thinking of white haired exorcist who could possibly turned into a Noah.

"Lenalee, please bring some coffee over here," someone called from the rubble of papers that was spread through the place messily.

"Alright, I'm coming in a minute," Lenalee wiped her eyes with her sleeve, she can't be sad right now when everyone was down, can she?

~oXo~

"Call," Allen laid out his hand (the cards) down the floor to let the men see it. It was a full house of an ace of Spade and Diamond, and three kings of Heart's, Spade, and Clubs. His smirk widening when he saw their cards, there's one pair, three of a kind, and high cards only. Oh boy, he was actually enjoying stripping them off of their money.

"Not again!" they screamed as Allen gathered the money and giving them a small laugh, his face maintained the poker face,

"I'm pretty sure I have the right to ask for apologize?" he inquired as he professionally shuffle the cards as fast as he could.

"One more hand and we call it even!" they cried out, anger clear in their eyes.

"Oh? What if I win?" he raised his eyebrow, looking at them expectantly, still shuffling the cards.

"We'll decide it after the game!" one of the men reasoned out.

"Well, I won't be so sure about that," the pace of the shuffling picked up, Allen made some difficult and high paced shuffle to confuse the men as he slipped four cards in his sleeve (that the man in front of him wore before) and divided the cards evenly. No one noticed the cards in his sleeve… as usual.

"Well, how much are we betting?" Allen asked nonchalantly as he observed their faces, they were trying hard to not scowl when they saw their cards.

"I will bet my life for you," the man who had dragged Allen spoke, he maintained his poker face perfectly thought Allen could see the glimmer of satisfaction shone in his eyes.

Allen whistled, he liked the idea of having slaves.

_Is this what Master felt when I was still his apprentice? _His eyebrow twitched.

"Are you sure? Then I would bet my whole fortune on this," he announced to the other two player who was busy crying over their hands. They perked up when they heard it, however.

_Got you. _

"Heck, I would even sell my human rights if any of you won this round," Allen brought the fanned card on his face, trying to hide an evil grin that wormed itself upon his face.

Allen took some cards from his hand and pretends to change them with the ones on the decked cards. Four cards slipped from his sleeve into his waiting hands swiftly.

The foursome looked at each other before nodding their heads, they laid out the cards in front of them.

Allen couldn't contain his dark smirk.

Straight Flush, Royal Flush, Three of a Kind, and Full House. It was obvious who win.

"Then I'll be taking my price now…" he grabbed the clothes and throw it at them, "I don't need those," he said simply, they were staring at him wide eyed, the white haired teen only raised his eyebrow, "What? Would you prefer walking around town naked?" they shook their head.

"Oh well, I only need money anyway so consider it as my token to you, it was a fun game," He got up and walked away.

"Wait, what's your name?" the man from before (who dragged Allen) called.

Allen paused, "It's Red."

**AN: **Hello guys, long time no see! I know it's probably time for me to update my stories as I had finished with finals and it's kind. I have life too, you know.

This is probably just a boring chapter for you but believe me, when I said this story deals with psychology, it deals with psychology. And as you probably had seen, Allen was starting to lose his mind, and no, it was not the Fourteenth who caused that. Allen had been a prisoner that supposed to _betray _his friends, he was accused traitor, everyone is hot in his tail, people using him, and there was no one he could trust beside himself. All that stuff could harm anyone's mind and I'm confused why everyone seemed to think this as usual occurrence, but I see it from different perspective and I'm going to do just that. I'm sorry if he's OOC but it's important for this story as well.

Oh, if any of you were wondering how long time had passed since he kills Hitler, it's three months in the real world (same as the manga) and a week and a half in the ark.

*_I have a feeling that later you guys would say "What the fuck is happening?" thought I would say it now, expect what you don't expect._

If you have question just PM me (I don't bite, you know) or just ask it through review, I may answer them without revealing too much. Although some of your questions may answer themselves on later chapters!

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favorites and alerts guys!


	3. Chain of Events

"Lena-lady, you've been called to Komui's office, you've given mission to retrieve the innocence," Lavi informed absentmindedly as he found her in the cafeteria. It was usually the girl who always informs people about missions, it's _her_ job after all.

"Retieve Innocence? I thought we're supposed to find new accommodators…" she said, unsure. They were on dire need of accommodator since Allen was labeled as traitor, he was one of the best Exorcist and she find it sad that he is to be killed on site if anyone find him. Lenalee was sure she wasn't the only one that was against the idea but she and her fellow exorcist can't do anything, adding the fact that Allen had killed Rouvellier just made the situation even worse. _But… there's still hope as long as we keep fighting…_

"I have no idea, I thought it's reckless to retrieve innocence in this situation, but we have no choice, it's closer to the Headquarters, than we're expecting," Lavi handed the file to her, and made his way towards the library.

After reading the report, she headed to the office to receive full details on the current mission.

"Brother?" She called out when she can't locate her brother anywhere near the desk, _strange… _she asked few scientist nearby and they too, had no idea where her brother is.

"Lenalee… your brother request your presence at the dungeon," Reever said when he was on her hearing range. The taller man had bags under his eyes, same as everyone else, his back stiff, and he looked like zombie.

"Reever! You should rest more!" she scolded lightly, worry clearly visible on her features.

Reever waved her concern off as if it was not a problem, "Well, if your brother did his job like he was supposed to, _we'll_ probably get some rest… anyway, he said it was important so you have to go now," Lenalee didn't look convinced by the looks of it, she stared at him for a while before nodding and goes to the dungeon; Hevlaska's chamber.

As usual, the place was dark and cold; the only source of light is Hevlaska's dim lit body. She stalked towards the figure in front of the exorcist figure, before calling out to him.

"Lenalee, I know Lavi had informed you about the mission," he paused to make sure Lenalee was listening to him, when he deemed she was indeed listening to him, he continued, "however, that was the cover story we've set up to you, your real mission is to locate 'Allen Walker'-" she gasped at the mention of his name, "he was rumored to be somewhere in the outskirts of London," he said rather quickly. He knew they were depending on some baseless assumption that the person was indeed their Allen Walker. According to the rumors of _devil incarnate _that strip anyone out of business by challenging them on a high stake poker game, for a second it sounded like him but they can't be so sure. Also, because the rumor originated from _London_ –which is pretty impossible location for Allen to be with his current label as a traitor-, Komui doubted the truth. But… they have to investigate it, just in case.

"Is this true, Brother? I'm afraid if this is just another bluff spread by the Earl so he can kill us one by one…" for once she wasn't sure about the whole situation, there's a possibility that there will be another similar rumor in different place, and that the Noah family was taking advantage to it.

"That's why I choose you to investigate this case, because you have dark boots, if you ran into one of them, get back to the HQ _immediately_," he emphasized the last word as if to warn her. Lenalee nodded numbly, she was too preoccupied with the thought of Noah family will lure them out… and kill them one by one.

"You are to leave tomorrow with a finder, Toma," he handed her a transmitter in the form of black earing; it was small, and light. "I've added some features to it to record anything necessary if you lost contact with us," Komui grabbed her wrist and was telling her that he didn't want his precious Lenalee to be away from him, when he didn't receive the normal response –that is, by Lenalee hitting him or scolding her brother for being over-protective to her-, he sighed. The whole situation was affecting her… not just her, _all_ of them.

Lenalee just nodded and she backed up from Komui before turning to leave the dungeon to prepare herself for a mission.

She felt the hair at the back of her neck stand when stepped out of her brother office.

She had a bad feeling about this.

~oXo~

"I told you to stop following me!" Allen snapped as he heard a heavy footstep trailed just a few meters away behind him. The man stopped and stared at him as if he was expecting the white haired teen to throw him bricks or junks at him. "What?" Allen stared back, he saw the chance at getting away from the man and then shouted; "Oh my God! Would you look at that?" the teenager pointed accusingly behind the man, when the taller man looked back, Allen dashed to the nearest alleyway, easily losing the man.

_I have people chasing down at me with killing intent; I can't afford to add another person to their list…_

The white haired teen decided he would look for some cheap bread and then move to another district, he's been on this district way too long, the Order probably had figured out where he was. Talking about the Order, it's been three months in the real world since he killed Rouvellier, he absolutely had _no_ idea where he should go next, and using Ark was dangerous enough with its blinding light; it was more than enough to attract not only the Noah, but also the Order as well.

_I have to get out of London… fast…_

He continued to walk on the alleyway; cautiously looking for any sign of glowing rays… he's becoming more paranoid as of late. Unfortunately, he only paid attention on his surroundings that he didn't notice a small girl until he felt a small bump on his feet.

"I'm sorry, are you okay little girl?" Allen tried his best to reassure the slightly panicked girl. Her teary eyes looked up on him, she quickly muttered, "Help me, big brother!" she looked at the direction she came from and then looked at him, then at the sky, back to Allen.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Allen inquired softly.

"… Mo-mommy! Fire…! Monster!" the word 'monster' was enough to get Allen on his feet, he told the little girl to hide somewhere safe and only came out if he told her so, she nodded.

"Alright, whoever it is don't come out without my permission, ok?" the white haired teen said the warning one more time in case someone claimed that they're going to save her. _Yeah, right…_

He finally found the monster she was talking about, it was a level three akuma. "Another human!" it screeched happily, "let me level up, human!" the claw on its left hand was glowing with dark matter, it aimed the energy on Allen's head and shot. Without missing a beat, Allen evaded it by jumping to the side, activating Crown Clown. "An exorcist!" it screeched again, this time in higher pitch than before. The akuma strikes again, its movement wild; Allen had a hard time evading its movement as its speed increased rapidly.

"Tch," in one swift movement, Allen brought Crown Clown down, efficiently slashing the akuma's hand, the fight stopped for a moment, before it screeched loudly, Allen had to cover his ears to avoid being deaf. But it was no use, since the screech echoed in his head.

_I can't…! It's too loud…!_

The white haired teen falls to his knees, he felt light headed; his vision was starting to waver, he felt a sharp pain on his check before his body slammed on a concrete wall, the akuma waste no time as it grab the teenager by his neck. A ball of dark matter concentrated on its mouth and shot Allen with it in a point black range.

"… Gah!" Allen screamed on top of his lungs as he felt the dark matter entered his body, normally it will kill anyone straight away if they were a normal human, however, since Allen is not an average human, the attack didn't kill him straight away, it liger in his body for a while, destroying some of his internal organs. It was painful, as painful as getting purified by his blade of exorcism.

Allen's breath was caught on his throat as he coughed blood; his body was getting paler by the second, he felt light headed after losing so much blood, he heard the akuma spoke, "What a weird human, you're not dead with my strongest attack? Well, there's always second chance…" once again, the akuma concentrated the ball of energy on his mouth and proceed on doing the same thing as what it had done earlier. It hit him straight in the head; the akuma released the now limp body and headed to the next town.

"... Give my message to the Earl, that I," he paused, pushing the broadsword deeper inside the akuma. _It's not possible! That attack should've finished him!_ It looked behind him where the white haired teenager had been, when he came in contact with golden eyes, "have come to kill him…" he swung the sword to the side, slicing the akuma in half, before it exploded.

He replaced his broadsword to where it belonged, his hand. _This body… _he thought as he leaned against the wall to support his body from falling down. _Is getting weaker…_

The teen walked away from the crime scene, he didn't want to get caught by the Order, thank you very much.

_Maybe… I should…_ His body finally collapsed on the pressure, he had push this body to its limit when he know it was weak because of the lack of supporting mater – such as food - the last thing he knew was a green light… and then nothing.

_Maybe next time I should find a better place to rest this body beside a concrete road…_

==~o0X0o~==

**AN: **Guys, sorry for the long wait, I could list off how busy I am (that, and lack of motivation and inspiration) that I just updated this story. Being in my senior year, I have to study to no end and every day we have exam and such.

Anyway, please tell me what you think! And if you found grammatical errors, please tell me so I can fix it :v I don't have a beta…

You guys would probably ask this; "Why is Allen so weak?", "I don't think Lenalee is the one to go after him in the manga…", "this is so confusing that I don't know the storyline anymore…", OR "Why there's so much OCs?!"

I'll answer it one by one, firstly, Allen's body was weak due to lack of energy, and you know how much he needed to eat to get stronger… yep you can figure out the rest because if he kept gambling, he will not only attracted the Order or Noah, but also police, sucks right?

Secondly, this fanfic follows the manga until he was a prisoner, the rest of the story was mine, it would get confusing as heck but trust me, it'll get better on later chapter :3 imagine you're watching Steins;gate, only it's fanfic version. Yeah, this one will be a fuck ups.

About the OCs they're not as important as Timcampy or the finder, Toma, they're useless. Relax, I hate OCs with fiery passion as well, they'll be gone on later chapters.

Thank you for reading, Alert, favorites, and review guys! I appreciate it.


	4. Puppet

Link stared blankly at the pitiful form of Allen Walker, his body was bent in awkward position as the teen had –finally- ate something just because the inspector had threatened him to eat because, _boy,_ he could never imagine the bottomless pit to deny any form of _food._

Well, it was their fault to begin with.

It all begin when the teen was going on his Noah rampage, it took everything to stop him, they even made his own friend against him just so he could be held captive, and any wrong move by the said prisoner would make him killed by the Order.

This is why someone had a bright idea to taunt Allen into using Sword of Exorcism against them. They figured since his sword won't harm either of them –and having the chance to shorten the ability of the said teen- they could just take the damn sword and slice off the rampaging Noah from Allen's body without actually harming _him._

It took them forever to realize that it wasn't that simple. No, not at all.

They didn't know the real _Allen_ would be erased along with the Noah if someone killed him when he awakened.

But, the damage is done.

He didn't move a single inch after he received a wound from his own weapon.

Which makes them wary even more.

Did they manage to kill his Noah or not? Even if they did, would the boy ever woke up again? Does killing the Noah inside _their_ body will make them lose their human self?

Now that he think about it again, his body would twitch every now and then and went still as statue, and he would groan and sweat as if he's having a terrible nightmare. Were he's fighting for consciousness with the Noah?

Link snapped back into reality when the boy's eyes fluttered open.

Not the usual mercury eyes but the piercing gold of that of a Noah.

Link readied his spell for the upcoming attack.

"… What time is it?"

…

"Huh?"

Allen's gold eye narrowed into slits, "I asked what time is it," the boy positioned himself for a better angle to look at said inspector, his eyes went wide when he sees metal bars separating himself with the blonde man.

"Wha-? How-? What happened?!" He demanded angrily as he tried to rip the spell off of his left hand with the other free hand.

Only to find it cuffed against the wall.

"I _swore_ if I _even _get a hold of you, _you're going to pay for this,"_ He threatened. Link lowered his stance just slightly for the other teen- _no,_ he wasn't _Allen_ it's the _Noah_ himself, to finally relax despite all of the chain that pin him in his place.

"So, what are you doing here…" he lingered at Link's forehead, "… two-dots?" Allen_-no,_ the _Fourteenth_ smirked, and if Link would exaggerate, he would actually face the Earl instead the _monster_ before him. It _terrifies the hell out of him._

The smirk got wider and he would be lying if the glint on the other eye is a sign of his incoming doom.

Speaking of doom, they've lost track of Apochrypos and now were focusing on protecting both Lenalee and –_sadly-_ Allen as they were the candidate of the Heart.

Why would Apochrypos attack the candidate of the Heart?

Wasn't the Innocence strong enough to fight for itself than to have some dependent _Innocence_ to merge with it?

Wasn't it strange?

The Fourteenth hummed a low tone and glanced at Link to see if he heard him or not. Apparently, the other male was busy _thinking_ that it makes him wonder if the older man was paralyzed or not.

Oh well, he aren't going to let the gold chance slipped away.

So he continued to hum the player song intended to make the other male overworked his brain. When he deemed it worked, the shorter male slipped the chain off of his leg (the one in his right hand had long slipped away from his arm) and made his way towards the blonde man.

Link didn't even notice the teen had approached him and kicked him in the gut.

The only thing he remembered was the soft laugh that escaped the teen's mouth.

"You shouldn't avert your attention from the enemy, dear Inspector." A chuckle and then…

Nothing.

* * *

**Hello, sorry guys for the long wait, I have finished hell week and can't say I'm happy I survived it lol.**

**Ok, time to get serious.**

**No, this is not filler and yes it's chapter three.**

**I'm planning on uploading every chapter everyday after I finished writing them _all._ But, hey, I should at least give you a bit warning, shouldn't I?**

**So, yeah, the reason I'll do that is because this story will have _lots _Point of view or different storyline (that's why this story is named that) but just relax, it's going to make sense after a _little while_.  
**

**I hope you guys will put up with me, or will forgive me for it. ^/\^ **

**Anyway, thanks for the review, alert and favorite guys! **


End file.
